Tentang Selama Ini
by KanAncur
Summary: Kita menjalaninya dari dulu. Dari dulu kita seperti ini, dan tentu kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?


"Kita sudah dewasa Hinata. Jangan terlalu dekat denganku!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?"

"Sudahlah. Memalukan kalau dilihat orang lain jika kau terlalu dekat seperti ini!

"Salah apa daku, hingga dirimu ingin menjauhiku?"

"Hentikan sandiwaramu itu!"

Saat aku mengatakan terlalu dekat tadi padanya, maksudku memang pada artian terlalu dekat sesungguhnya.

Sebagian tubuh dari orang di sampingku ini menempel padaku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan daging lembut itu menyentuh sikutku dari tadi.

Aku memang orang normal pada umumnya, yang jika di hadapkan pada situasi ini akan merasa senang dan pasti akan terlintas di pikiran untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan mendapat kenikmatan para pria yang di idam-idamkan, jika kau tahu maksudku.

Namaku adalah Naruto, pemuda 17 tahun yang normal seperti pada umumnya, lalu. Tepat di sampingku, orang yang dari tadi terus menggandeng tanganku erat. Dia adalah Hinata, umurnya 16 tahun gadis sedikit tidak normal dan tidak termasuk pada hal yang di anggap umum.

Itu bukan dugaan sementara, itu adalah fakta.

"Tidak apa bukan, semua orang sudah mengerti kedekatan kita kok."

Ya, itu juga yang kuharapkan. Aku harap mereka mengerti bahwa aku di sini terganggu dengan tatapan tajam dari mereka yang seolah ingin menusukku.

"Hah..."

"Hehe."

Setiap hari memang, entah itu pagi atau sore berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah aku dan dia memang selalu seperti ini. Dan biasanya tatapan orang di sekitarku juga seperti itu, walau ada beberapa yang menatap sambil tersenyum, entah karena apa.

Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Berjalan kaki, karena memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Setelah sampai kami pun melanjutkan sampai ke kelas. Kelas ku dengan Hinata itu sama, jadi posisi kami tetap seperti tadi sampai di depan pintu kelas.

Apa aku tidak malu? Jangan gila, tentu saja aku malu. Aku tidak tahu dengan Hinata, mungkin urat malunya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Saat di depan pintu kulihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Dia melihat kami sambil tersenyum setelahnya, namun saat beralih ke wajahku dia menurunkan senyumannya.

Apa salahku?

"Pagi Hinata."

"Pagi Sasori."

Sebelum sempat Hinata menjawab aku terlebih dahulu menjawab sapaan dari Sasori. Hinata menatapku setelahnya dengan muka bingung yang imut.

Bukan maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa benar si Sasori ini tidak suka denganku.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR hari ini Hinata? Kalau belum kau bisa melihat punyaku."

Ternyata benar. Tapi lebih dari dugaanku, sepertinya dia membenciku.

"Ya aku sudah mengerjakannya. Aku di bantu Naruto menyelesaikannya."

Sasori melirik padaku.

"Apa?"

Spontan aku bertanya padanya setelah lama dia menatapku seperti itu. Aku merasa terganggu tentunya.

"Hinata, apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

Bukannya menjawab ku Sasori malah bertanya padanya. Dan pertanyannya, untuk apa dia menanyakan itu?

Aku melirik Hinata. Entah kenapa aku berdebar menunggu jawabannya.

Aku dan Hinata memang dekat, bahkan Hinata tak malu memperlihatkan kedekatan kami pada orang lain. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan di antara kami, dan sesuatu seperti perasaan tidak pernah terungkap dari Hinata maupun aku.

Kami hanya melakukan semua ini karena kami memang sudah terbiasa. Dan aku juga penasaran juga tentang maksud apa di balik pertanyaan Sasori.

Mungkin?

"Ayo kita masuk Naruto. Belnya sudah berbunyi."

Hinata menarik tanganku, dan menggiring ku menuju ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Sasori di belakangku yang tengah terdiam sekarang.

Aku tidak ambil pusing. Aku dan Hinata duduk di tempat kami, dan tempat kami adalah meja yang sama.

Setelahnya seorang guru masuk, dan pelajaran di mulai.

Sepanjang pelajaran Hinata tidak bersuara. Dan aku pun terlalu ragu untuk memulai percakapan dengannya setelah kejadian tadi.

Aku tentu saja penasaran mengapa Hinata tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dan malah mengalihkannya tadi.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan, jam istirahat pertama datang. Dan Hinata di sampingku masih belum bicara.

Sampai dia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan dan menatapku sekarang.

Waktu yang tepat?

"Hm, Hinata."

"Ada apa?"

Mungkin langsung intinya saja? Aku adalah orang yang tidak suka basa-basi, jadi.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan ku, kuaras. Hinata di depanku malah tersenyum dan lalu dia mengambil pulpen dan sebuah kertas.

Untuk apa?

"Mari kita selesaikan dengan batu gunting kertas. Yang kalah, akan menulis perasaannya di sini lalu melipatnya dan berikan pada yang menang."

Aku telah mendapat jawaban dari dugaanku dulu yang menduga kalau Hinata itu kekanakan, ternyata dugaanku benar.

Kenapa tidak langsung saja? Hal ini terasa menggelikan buatku.

Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Baiklah. Kapan pesan itu bisa di baca?"

"Nanti malam."

Aku mengangguk.

Lalu kami pun melakukan gunting batu kertas setelahnya. Entah kenapa Hinata keliatan serius dan tersenyum menantang padaku.

Apa dia pikir dia bisa mengalahkan ku? Maaf saja, kalau soal game aku adalah yang terbaik.

"Batu. Gunting. Kertas!"

Kami mengeluarkan simbol di tangan masing-masing.

Dan pemenangnya adalah, aku.

"Aku menang!"

Tentu saja kan? Seperti yang sudah ku bilang tadi, aku adalah yang terbaik.

"Tunggu dulu! Kemenangan baru di tentukan setelah tiga kali menang."

"Tadi kau tidak menambahkan peraturan itu!"

"Terserah padaku, aku kan panitianya!"

Memang dia yang mengusulkan game ini, tapi memangnya itu di sebut panitia ya?

Dia memang kekanakan! Hal seperti ini saja tidak mau mengalah.

"Baiklah, meskipun kau mendapat sepuluh kesempatan pun kau tidak akan menang."

"Kita lihat saja!"

Setelahnya pertarungan kami pun kembali di lanjutkan.

"Batu. Gunting. Kertas!"

Beberapa menit setelahnya kemengan sudah di tentukan.

Tentu saja aku yang menang.

"Anda adalah lawan yang hebat!"

"Jangan meledekku!"

Melihat wajah sebal manis milik Hinata adalah sesuatu, dan menertawainya juga adalah sesuatu. Dan aku menyukai sesuatu itu.

"Cepat tulis."

Sesuai perjanjian, yang kalah akan menulis perasaannya.

Dengan wajah yang masih sama, Hinata mulai menulis dan aku disuruh menutup mataku setelah dia mendapati kalau aku mengintip.

"Ini."

Hinata memberikan kertas yang sudah di lipat olehnya padaku.

"Sesuai perjanjian, nanti malam akan kubaca."

Hinata melipat tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Wajah sebalnya masih ada di sana.

Ayolah? Dasar kekanakan.

\--

Sore sudah datang dan kami pun pulang dari sekolah. Berjalan beriringan menuju rumah kami masing-masing.

Meski entah kenapa Hinata menjadi berbeda. Dia tidak mendekatiku dan menggandeng tanganku lagi.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Tidak ada."

Dan sekarang Hinata jadi tidak menatap wajahku bila sedang bicara.

Ada apa sih?

\--

Sekarang sudah malam dan saat membaca kertas dari Hinata sudah tiba.

Perasaan berdebar kurasakan saatku perlahan membuka lipatan nya. Berbagai pertanyaan ada di otakku saat ini.

Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku? Atau bagaimana dia menyukaiku? Apa yang harus kulakukan setelahnya?

Dan ketika kertas itu terbuka aku pun membacanya.

Hal yang ku dapatkan setelah ku membacanya adalah perasaan gelisah.

Tentu saja bukan? Ini menjelaskan semua sikap Hinata.

Mungkin sekarang saatnya, kami juga tidak bisa seperti ini bukan? Perasaanku juga penting untuk di utamakan.

Ya, mungkin ini seharusnya.

Aku selanjutnya mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingku.

Masuk ke aplikasi _messenger_ di ponselku lalu mencari kontak dari Hinata. Setelahnya mengetik menu 'memulai percakapan' di sana.

Dan karena aku tidak suka basa-basi, jadi langsung ke intinya saja.

\--

Hey Hinata, aku sudah membacanya. Dan aku tidak heran dengan itu setelah semua yang kita jalani tentunya.

Dan ya. Aku juga menyukaimu.

\--

\--

Terimakasih.


End file.
